Sonic's Untapped Feelings
by Infinity-KakashiSonicFan
Summary: Amy is kidnapped by Eggman, and Sonic must save her! But how? And will he realize true feelings for her? Rated M for 'Lots-O-Lemons.'
1. Kidnapper!

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a story that me and Superlol20 put together. Hope you like! ^^**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Sonic characters! SEGA and Sonic Team own them. I do not own the Looney Toons either! All characters are respected. . .!**

"Tra la la!" Amy said in a singsong voice, prancing through the large fields of greenery, skipping with a hand-woven basket tied around her waist.

"Wow! Would you take a look at these?" Amy asked herself, picking a large amount of flowers that were like little tie-dyed buttons, just waiting to be shown off in a fancy vase.

Amy put the whole load into her basket, and kept searching, looking up at the clouds as she went.

The fourth time she looked up, there were pale, grey cumulus clouds in the background, followed by stratus clouds.

"Aww. I know how fast those storm clouds go; I'd better get myself in gear. . ." Amy plucked a pink zinnia, a large bluebonnet, and two fairly small daisies.

A small water droplet suspended in the air fell down on the sakura hedgehog's hair.

"Already? Darn, those storm clouds move fast!" Amy started fast walking to the to the street. Then, to avoid getting drenched and ruining her freshly-picked flowers, she started jogging. At Station Square, she felt the need to run fast.

She decided to take the shortcut home, and dashed down a dark alley.

~Sonic's POV~

BANG! BANG! "Uh-oh, is that thunder? I'd better make sure everybody's okay!" I shouted, and snatched up the address book on my coffee table and walked (in Sonic's POV, ran) to the mobile phone on his kitchen counter. First he dialed Tails' number:

_Tails: Sonic?_

_Sonic: Tails, are you all right? I heard thunder!_

_Tails: Yea, and you should be careful, you know._

_Sonic: Why me?_

_Tails: Because I live north of you! Hear the thunder in the background? One heck of a storm here! You watch out, Sonic!_

_Sonic: Ok! I will!_

_Tails: See ya, Sonic!_

_Sonic: You too!_

Sonic did the same with Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, the Chaotix, Cream and Vanilla, and Big.

Everyone was all right: From A to Z.

"Wait a second!" I burst out, "I forgot the R! AMY!" I picked up the blue address book, and flipped to the R's, almost dropping the book twice. . .

~Third Person POV (Amy)~

Amy dashed and ran, hurtling towards the end of the alley, into the ditch.

"ACK!" Amy cried and fell in the long, un-mowed grass.

She looked up from her crater-sized hole in the mud and saw a shadow. Hovering over her was a large machine, and in it. . .Eggman?

"You!" Amy shouted, then crawled to her feet and ran, faster than a mouse in a forest; faster than any rollercoaster in Twinkle Park; faster than the Roadrunner from The Looney Toons!

Amy's trademark boots were coated in mud, but for once, she didn't care.

"Eggman (huff), all these years of (huff) chasing Sonic (huff) will work (huff. . .) I hope!" Amy cried in between gasps for air.

Amy heard Eggman's evil chuckle, what she called, 'The Maniac Laugh,' and the machine he was floating flew faster, rockets propelling him forward.

Ring! Ring! Amy, happy to hear her phone, tore it out of her pocket and flipped it open:

_Amy: H-Hello? Sonic, is it y-y-you?_

_Sonic: Yea, are you ok? I heard there was a storm!_

_Amy: Sonic! Help me! I'm running to my house!_

_Sonic: What's wrong? Amy?_

Amy peeked behind her, and watched in a state of trembling fear as a large metal hand exposed itself, reaching for Amy faster than she could blink.

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked into the phone, before Eggman blindfolded her, and duct-taped her mouth shut.

Amy's pink phone fell far down to the mud, snapping in two. . .

~Third Person POV (Sonic)~

_Sonic: What's wrong? Amy?_

_CLANG!_

_Amy: SONIC!_

"This phone has been disconnected; please call a different number or try again! Beep." The recorded voice on the phone said, then Sonic clicked off, and yanked the door wide open, letting the rain, and some hail, too, in.

"AMYYY!" He shouted, then ran to Tails' house, faster than he ever had before.

~o~o~o~

When he arrived at Tails' house he almost broke the door off its hinges. "Sonic! Next time can you knock?" Tails asked jokingly, as he let out a small laugh.

~o~o~o~

"No time to talk Tails'. . .Amy. . .in. . .trouble. . .I can feel it." Sonic said breathlessly. "Call the others." Sonic demanded, as he started to glow a small ominus color. Sonic ran out the door as fast as he could and straight for Amy's house. Tails called everyone and said the same thing that Sonic said.

~o~o~o~

Sonic knocked on Amy's door and no answer. He knew she had a key under a rock. He picked up the key and opened the door. "AMY!" Sonic yelled. No answer. He ran all around her house even looking in some random places, let's just say stuff like. . . her fridge.  
Sonic's ominous glow began to darken. He knew who it was. "Well... There's only one way to find out!" Sonic said as his fur turned to the deepest blue possible. Almost black. He ran off faster than the speed of light straight towards Eggman's wacked-out base.


	2. Target Accuired!

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a story that me and Superlol20 put together. Hope you like! ^^**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Sonic characters! SEGA and Sonic Team own them! All characters are respected. . .!**

Sonic skidded to a stop in Eggman's new lair. It was a pyramid and a piece of poster board was wrapped up to a tree branch with duct-tape, reading, 'Pyramid of the Moon.'

"What a stupid name!" Sonic scowled, and looked at an obvious door in a hollowed out side of the pyramid.

Sonic leaned back, back, back, KICK! He made the sandy door crumble to pieces at his feet.

"Eggman, I'm here for Amy!" Sonic growled as his fur grew darker, like looking into the Twilight Zone.

Sonic walked down one path, turned to another path; after countless turns, Sonic grew impatient.

"Lemme try out this new move: Shadow Punch! The Power of Darkness!"

Sonic slammed his palm on the floor and focused hard, letting every bit of negative energy flow into his palm on the sandy ground.

"Unleash!" He shouted, and felt all of the dark energy push through him, exploding the ground, completely detonating the pyramid's entire wall within a half-mile radius. In other words, a small room remained, a shelter in the large desert.

Sonic walked, once more vulnerable to the desert's heat.

"Get out of there Eggman!" He shouted, and tore through the ancient wall with his fingers.

"Eep." Eggman cried; exposed to every danger the desert had to offer.

"Dark Sonic is here, now. Where's Amy?" Eggman grinned deviously. His body-sized ship flew out of nowhere and Eggman climbed into it, zipping out of the desert.

"Oh, no, you DON'T!" Dark Sonic shouted, grabbing the bottom of the ship and hurling it towards the sand dunes below.

"Soniiiiiic!" Eggman shrieked like a girl as he plummeted down to the orange dust.

Sonic, dark as ever, floated down to Eggman and stuck his head inches away from Eggman's, "Where? Is? Amy?" Sonic growled.

"Eh-heh. Well, Sonic, she isn't here. Exactly." Dark Sonic growled, producing a deep, vibrating Sonic in his throat.

"EggMAN!" Dark Sonic lifted Eggman up and launched him a couple of yards away. Then, Sonic took out the large batteries of Eggman's ship.

"This time, you aren't gettin' away!" Sonic produced a dark purple aura, emanating from inside of him.

"I've always waited for this day to come, Egghead. . ." Eggman scooted backwards, hoping it would help in the slightest of ways.

". . .I love Amy. . ." Sonic said quietly. He had realized that he did, for sure, after she'd been kidnapped. The only thing stopping him was. . .Eggman grinned, "Now, hedgehog, I can defeat you, using your weakness!"

". . .I don't think so! I told I loved her, and now you have to pay my fee; you must die for it!" Eggman gasped. Sonic thought to himself, 'The only thing stopping me is Eggman himself. Amy and I could possibly live a peaceful life, if it weren't for Eggman!'

"N-NO! Sonic! NO!" Eggman started crying tears of weakness, heh, and tried to dig a huge hole in the sand using his hands only.

"Rrrrr-AH!" Dark Sonic sped towards Eggman and grabbed his arm. He flew up so high that Eggman started to get dizzy.

"Sonic (huff), this is the (huff) Stratosphere (huff) I'm starting to get (huff) breathless. . ." Eggman was indeed breathing heavily.

"Oh, are you?" Dark Sonic questioned. Sonic flew up even higher, nearing the Mesosphere, the coldest section of Earth's atmosphere.

"S-Sonic. St-St-Stop. Pl-Please? S-Sonic, f-fly b-b-back d-down. N-Now, p-p-please." Dark Sonic looked down at Eggman.

"Down already? Aw, you're no fun." Sonic pouted, "Oh, well, I've got a shred of dignity left, listening to a poor old fool like you. . ." Dark Sonic simply let go of Eggman, wanting him to endure the fifteen-minute fall ahead.

"Scratch that. . ." Dark Sonic grinned, and charged up a purple and black orb, "I've got _all_ of my dignity, baby!"

"But before you die," Sonic shouted loudly, needing Eggman to hear, "WHERE IS AMY AT?"

"EEK! SHE'S IN THE SAME ROOM I WAS! Spare me!" Eggman cried.

Dark Sonic hurled the Dark Spirit Orb straight down, hoping it would strike its mark.

To make sure, Sonic flew down, faster than Eggman or the Dark Orb. Dark Sonic looked like a black lightning bolt; thank God that the desert was a very large, unpopulated area.

His feet gently tapped the sand, letting his ride finish.

Dark Sonic watched with boredom, as the dot known as Eggman appeared in the sky.

"Don't worry, Egghead, I'll catch you!" Dark Sonic shouted as he stepped back, adding to the distance from him and the morbidly obese man.

"Ack!" Eggman coughed as he hit the floor, his head splitting a little, and all his bones cracking at once.

Eggman's eyes stared in amazement at Dark Sonic; his small black glasses snapped in two and disposed in some place unknown.

"Expecting mercy, Egghead? Even though you gave me Amy's location, you still committed an unforgettable crime." Dark Sonic grinned as he slid even farther back.

"Oh, yeah! Don't mess with Amy." Sonic added, seeing the Dark Orb come down and explode, blasting bits of bone, blood, and sand everywhere.

After the two-minute explosion ended, Sonic walked up to the pile of ashes that was Eggman. Dark Sonic turned a dark shade of purple, then light purple, lavender, baby blue, and Sonic's normal color: Cobalt blue.

Sonic chuckled, starting to walk off, "Hey what do ya know? The Orb hit its target!"

Sonic ran back to Eggman's main room, the only room left of the pyramid.

Amy was hanging in a cage, shouting, "Sonikku! Oh, I knew you would come for me!"

Sonic smiled and flicked open the lock on the cage.

"Oh, Sonikku!" Amy cried and ran over to him, embracing him in a death hug.

"A-Amy. . .can't. . .breathe!" Amy let go and Sonic picked her up bridal style and ran at the speed of sound to Amy's house.

At Amy's home, Sonic chuckled and said, "Here you are, Amy!" Amy grabbed him and hugged him, but this wasn't her normal death hug. For the first time, Sonic hugged Amy back.

Amy pulled away, shocked at Sonic's act.

"Sonic, would you like to come in?" Amy asked, hoping to sound as mature and responsible as she could.

"Sure Amy. ACHOO!" Sonic sneezed, pondering the name 'Ames.' No, he wasn't sure how to tell Amy. Yet. . .


	3. Who Wears, FILL IN THE BLANK

**A/N: Hey guys, this is a story that me and Superlol20 put together. Hope you like! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN: Sonic characters! SEGA and Sonic Team own them. All characters are respected. . .!**

**I also do not own the Playstation 3, it belongs to SONY; I don't own the Wii, Guitar Hero 3, or the songs: Umbrella, or Who Wears Short Shorts, ^^' I had to put this beginning stuff in; couldn't resist!**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes to look at a pale pink ceiling. He slowly got up from his position, a hot pink couch.

Sonic peeked around: Princess pink walls, pale pink ceiling, dark pink carpet; the kitchen even had pink tile.

The four objects that caught Sonic's eyes was: A Flat Screen TV, a Guitar Hero 3 box, a Playstation 3, and the hot pink tile all around the television, probably fifteen square feet, at the least.

Sonic cautiously wandered towards the Wii, and pushed the 'on' button. He reached into his bag (the same one with the canteen) and pulled out a pair of socks. He grabbed the red guitar and ran down a hallway, giggling like a schoolgirl.

~Third Person POV (Amy)~

"Ahhh!" Amy yawned and got out of bed. She stretched, and was hit by shame: Sonic had slept on the couch last night. Out of all the four rooms in the house, she could have at least given Sonic a bedroom. Then again, she couldn't. Only the obvious parts of her house were pink: Kitchen, living room; everything that was open to the public eye. However, the upstairs portion of the house was all painted cobalt blue, Sonic's ideal color. Amy never thought that Sonic would sleep the night at her house, but he did! Amy had to be careful from now on.

Amy stretched once more, and her ears twitched, hearing guitar music from downstairs. . .

Amy opened the door, a loud stream of music following.

"Sonic?" Amy called out, putting on her red trademark headband.

The music volume, was so high, Amy doubted that Sonic heard. Then, she heard that familiar voice she'd heard for years. . .just a little more musical.

Amy rushed down the stairs and stopped halfway, gasping in delight, for that song that Sonic was singing was actually. . .

The sakura hedgehog giggled as Sonic slid onto the pink tile surrounding the TV.

"WHO WEARS SHORT SHORTS?" Amy pressed her hand over mouth, trying desperately not to laugh.

"I WEAR SHORT SHORTS!" That was it. Amy rolled down the stairs, vulnerable to all funny things.

"A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Sonic gulped and stood still, watching the TV play the music, then 'Failed!' marked the screen, and the game returned to the title screen.

"Um, Amy did you see—"

"A-ha-ha-ha! O-ho-ho! Eee-hee-hee-hee!" Amy laughed and rolled all over the fuchsia carpet, mouth wide open.

Sonic shrugged, then leaped down on the floor, rolling and laughing like Amy, hoping she'd forget.

"Sonikku, why are you laughing too?" Amy asked between giggles.

"Um, same reason you are?" Sonic said, answering a question with yet another question.

"Oh yeah! That was funny. . ." Amy sighed, then rolled over.

"Sonikku, why did you do that?" Sonic was taken back by this question.

"Um, because. . .I thought it would. . .brighten your day?" Sonic asked, hoping that was the answer she expected.

"Yes, Sonikku, it did." Amy leaned forward.

"Oh, Amy, would you like some breakfast?" Sonic asked, interrupting Amy's odd thoughts.

"Aww, please?" Amy whined, rubbing her stomach.

Sonic padded into the kitchen, combing his spikes with his gloved fingers.

He opened the door of Amy's metallic pink fridge.

"Hey Amy, where did you get a metallic fridge?"

"Didn't; I painted it like that."

Sonic whipped out some blueberries, strawberries, and lactose free milk.

Amy walked into the kitchen and had a puzzled look on her face. "Sonic, what is that?" Amy asked him.

"Oh! You look like you eat healthy, and I wanted to see if fruits tasted good! There's a problem with that?" Sonic asked.

"Nah! Nah!" Amy said, waving her hand dismissively and walking into the living room.

Sonic pulled out a blender, after searching through several cabinets, and poured all of the ingredients in the cup.

"Hey, Amy! Why isn't this blender working?" Sonic shouted to Amy as she walked in.

"Hey, Sherlock! Why isn't it plugged in?" Amy asked sarcastically. Sonic blushed and plugged in the cord. He grinned as he pushed the puree button.

"Look! It does work!" Sonic exclaimed sheepishly.

Amy rolled her eyes and sauntered back into the living room.

Sonic popped the top on the blender and poured the purple mixture in two separate glasses.

After the cobalt speed demon picked up the glasses and carried them into the living room.

Sonic gasped as Amy finished the last verse of Umbrella by Rihanna, hitting every note with perfection.

"Amy, that was. . .beautiful!" Sonic said in awe.

Amy blushed and smiled, then set down the microphone she was holding.

While Amy was turned around, Sonic whispered, "Amy, I love you."

"What?" Amy shouted, her eyes wide.

"Uh, um. . ." Sonic trailed off, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh, Sonikku! Do you really?" Amy asked, giving him a passionate hug.

Sonic hugged back and responded, "Yes, Amy, I do."

Amy leaned back and looked at Sonic's emerald-colored eyes. "Prove it." She challenged.

"I really love you. . .Ames." Sonic said, his cheeks darker than Knuckles.

"Ah, Sonikku, I knew you say something about this one day. This proves that you're truly mature enough inside." Amy sighed.

"Ma-Matured enough for wh-what?" Sonic asked; his voice shaking nervously.

"Oh! You'll find out soon enough, alright, Sonikku?" Amy said quickly and shouted, "Come on! Let's do Who Wears Short Shorts!"

"Co-op?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"Versus!" Amy growled with an evil grin and pushed start.

"So it begins. . ." Sonic said, his voice a quiet whisper. Amy was quite the hedgehog, once you got to know her!


	4. The Decision

**A/N: Aw, man. Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! I was blocked from this site but found a way out! YESSS! Enjoy, I love working with you guys each and every day!**

**COMMENT! Every letter goes to save the fairies!**

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

Ah. It is a beautiful morning in Sonic's world, and we start our morning at Sonic's house with—

"Ohh!" A groan? What the . . .

A pink figure rolls off of the blue couch. She stands and rubs her back painfully. After realizing that she's wearing only a tank-top and panties, she blushes and returns to the comfort of the blankets on the couch. It's Amy.

"You awake?" she asks and nudges a blue figure.

"Mmf," he grumbles and rolls over, his back to Amy.

"Honestly, sometimes you be such a beast!" Amy smiles and gets up once more. "You know, I'm not wearing shorts."

The blue hedgehog immediately sits up and grabs the pink hedgehog, play-wrestling with her. It's Sonic.

"Stop it!" Amy giggles. "Stop!"

Amy pulls on Sonic's ear and pushes him down on the couch. "You weakling." she laughs and kisses him for an uncountable time.

"Aww, stop bein' mushy." Sonic grins and picks Amy up.

He zips to the kitchen and sets her down gently. "Easy does it." he reminds himself and kisses her on the forehead.

"What are we gonna do today?" Amy asks innocently.

"I didn't have anything planned, really." Sonic replies.

"Hmm." Amy leaned in towards Sonic's ear. "Could we . . .?"

The rest is inaudible.

"I didn't know you were that kind of person, Ames." Sonic grins and replies, "After we go shopping."

Amy raises her eyebrow after a seductive grin from Sonic.

"We're here." Sonic says and sets Amy down on the uneven sidewalk. He removes her blindfold and she gasps as she recognizes the store's décor outside.

"You took me too . . . Annabella's Secret?" Amy says before lifting her balled fists and charging into the lingerie shop shouting, "Bow, chika, wow, wow! I'm doin' it with my bf!"

Sonic blushes furiously and strolls slowly into the shop.

He gasps when he sees Amy's cart filled to the brim with silk garments, including a strapless bra, garter belt, thong with a rose sewn onto its front, super-duper-high-heels (jet black), a whip, a blindfold, certain other kinky things, and much, much more . . . including condoms.

"These condoms are pink, Sonic! And they're the slim fit kind!" Amy cheers and tosses in 2 more packages.

"Oh, um, great!" Sonic fakes an enthusiastic smile and looks at the cashier. She was a bunny about the age of Rouge and she giggled persistently, amused with Sonic and Amy's case. Sonic throws her a friendly look and walks up to her.

"So . . . how's business been?" he asks.

"Great, great. Matter of fact, a couple came in yesterday, raided my whole shop! My 5 other employees got an extra 50 each for the couple's money."

Sonic whistles sharply. "Dang."

"Yep," the cashier looks up at the dingy ceiling tiles. "An Echidna and a bat, they were."

"WHAT?" Sonic shouts. He buries his face in his hands and erupts into uncontrollable laughter.

"Something wrong, dear?" she asks and shows the slightest hint of a smile, worn from age.

"Nothing, Miss . . ." Sonic prompts.

"Call me Hope. Hope Leaps." Hope adds.

"Cool name for a bunny." Sonic's smile returns. "It's just that the Echidna's my best friend . . ."

"Oh, young love . . ." Hope smiles faintly as Amy wheels the bulging cart to the register.

"I can't believe you cost me 120 bucks." Sonic says and shakes his head playfully.

Amy shakes a strand of fur out of her face as Sonic carries her bridal style and she holds the bags (six large ones.)

"Just be happy Hope gave us a 50% discount!" Amy adds.

"'Because you're just a zany young couple.'" Sonic repeats cheerfully.

"Alright." Sonic smiles and sets Amy down.

"What I've been waiting for all day!" Amy opens the door to Sonic's house and sets the bags down.

"Here. Watch this tape." Amy commands and slaps an X-rated DVD into Sonic's gloved hands.

"Seriously?"

"Totally." Amy grins and rushes up to the main bedroom, sexy lingerie bags in hand.

After a short 10 minutes of . . . explicit acts on the DVD, Sonic hears a seductive voice.

"Oh, Sonikku, come he-ere!"

Like a robot, Sonic switches off the TV and walks to the bedroom.

When he opens the door, he feels the warm trickle of blood running down his face. He eyes his girlfriend. "Damn, that's good."


	5. Sonic Taps Into His Feelings

**A/N: Ah . . .yes . . . the lemon . . . please hang in there, fans! ^_^**

**BR/N(beta reader note): Infinity Warrior here! Helping all the way! Although...this...is...a...bit...disturbing...for...me  
**

**Ages under 16, get outta here, NOW!**

**~3rd Person POV~  
**

Sonic nervously rubbed his nose, and pulled off his gloves, setting them on the bedside table. "Hold on, I need to get a tissue to wipe my nose." Sonic said. Amy giggled. Sonic ran full-speed to the bathroom and grabbed a tissue.

He ran back and saw that Amy was lying on the bed, naked, on her right side, facing Sonic. Her left hand lay gently on her side and her right hand lay under her.

A camera sat still on a tripod, its light blinking green, ready to film as soon as it was commanded.

". . . Why the camera?" Sonic asked. "For . . . later views." Amy said seductively. Sonic stood speechless next to the bed. Amy had applied extra makeup: Eyeliner, blush, mascara, smoky eye shadow . . . no lipstick, though.

Amy lifted her right hand and flicked her index finger at Sonic, ordering him to come closer.

"Press RECORD on the camera, will you?" Amy asked Sonic in a seductive voice.

Sonic nodded and climbed up on the bed and past Amy to reach the camera. As soon as he clicked the button, two things happened.

One, the camera's flickering light turned solid, announcing that it was on.

Two, Amy flipped him over onto his backside and pinned him down.

Amy kissed Sonic for an uncountable time. It turned into a heated make out session. The hedgehog couple both seemed pleased to be in each other's arms. Sonic pulled back for air.

"How was that?" Amy fluttered her think lashes at Sonic and smiled as she rubbed his erection.

"A-Ames?" Sonic asked uncomfortably.

Amy zipped down his pants and pulled them off.

"Oh." Sonic realized. "So _that's _why you didn't put on lipstick!" he chuckled.

"Oh, my. Somebody's excited!" Amy exclaimed as Sonic's manhood shone through his boxers.

"It's just what you do to me, Ames." Sonic replied coolly, now relaxing. "I never should have run away from you all those times . . ." he reminisced. "Yes. You shouldn't have." Amy agreed.

"I should have—Ames . . ." Sonic moaned as Amy pulled down his boxers and began to suck on his manhood.

She began with a small tease of her tongue to the tip of her manhood. Sonic groaned. "Keep going Amy." he said as calmly as possible, but it was impossible for this hedgehog to find it so.

Amy began to suck on the tip. "Oh, YEA!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy backed off for a second, then went back down.

"A-AMES! KEEP GOING!" Sonic moaned as Amy took in his entire manhood.

"AMES! WOW! DON'T STOP! I'M GOING TO CUM!" Sonic shouted. Amy's sucking sped up. Sonic cummed in Amy's mouth. She swallowed.

"You taste great, Sonikku!" she grinned. Sonic kissed Amy and replied, "Hmm, so that's what I taste like . . . Bleh, too salty." Amy giggled.

"My turn." Sonic rolled over, Amy now under him.

Sonic stared at Amy's flower hungrily. He rubbed her clit and she groaned in ecstasy.

"Oh, Sonikku, don't stop!" she cried as Sonic licked her flower.

Sonic pressed his tongue into her flower a little more. "OH, SONIKKU, KEEP GOING!" she cried.

Sonic went wild. He let only his instincts tell him what to do. He heard Amy's cries of pleasure, and wanted to increase them. He stuck his entire tongue into her flower and licked all around.

"SONIKKU, I'M GONNA CUM!" she shrieked as her juices splashed on Sonic's face. Sonic licked up every last drop and hummed. "You taste great, too, Amy!"

Amy frowned, "S-Sonic, will you be gentle?"

"Of course!" Sonic said. "I would never think of hurting you, Ames." He added.

Sonic positioned himself in front of Amy's flower and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I've always been, Sonic." she whispered.

Sonic nodded, sweat falling from both of the lover's faces. He entered her slowly and hit a barrier. He looked at Amy, she looked determined. She nodded. Sonic broke through the barrier. Amy cried, "SONIKKU! OWW!"

Sonic gasped and froze at her pain.

Amy smiled weakly and said, "Please keep going, Sonic. It'll take my mind off of this pain."

Sonic pumped into Amy, slowly at first, then faster at her every command.

"SONIC! FASTER! FASTER!" Amy demanded.

Sonic did as he was told and sped up his love-making speed, going as fast as he could. "Oh! OH! SONIKKU!" Amy moaned.

"Man, Amy! You're _tight_!" Sonic yelled as he thrust into her at speeds that, if you weren't focusing, it would be a blur.

"I'M GOING TO CUM!" they both shouted in unison and yelled as Sonic released his seed, and Amy, her juices.

"Oh . . . Sonic." Amy panted. "That was . . . the best sex I've ever had!" she added with a shortness of breath.

Sonic kissed Amy and pulled away for air. "Best sex you've had so far." He smiled warmly and kissed her again.

"So . . ." They both looked at the camera, warm smiles on. "We hope you enjoyed it," Sonic said. "Future us!" Amy finished.

Sonic reached over and shut off the camera.

"Oh, Sonic, I've always wanted to do that." Amy said dreamily.

"Me too." Sonic replied.

"Good night, stud." Amy kissed Sonic shortly and got out from under him. They lay in front of each other now.

"I love you." Sonic whispered.

"I love you more." Amy whispered back.

The two lovers both fell slowly asleep in a pheromone-filled room that would only make them even more comfortable.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please comment on Infinity Warrior and my lemon! It will help in the future!**


	6. Gasp! The M Word!

**A/N: Another fresh chapter from me and Infinity, to you!**

**BR/N: (This is for you write in, Infinity Warrior)**

**~Third Person POV~**

"Ugh . . ." Two shapes lay sprawled out on a blue bed. One of the shapes—a male?—muttered something and rolled over, facing the edge of the bed and the window, curtains closed.

"Mmm . . . ." The male muttered again and squirmed. It appeared that he was teetering on the edge of the bed. My, my.

"Ooooh . . . ahhhh . . . ." The same male hummed and he yawned unconsciously. "Oh, uh," his brows furrowed. "BLAH!" he shouted and slowly, as if time had frozen, he seemed as if he were about to fall off. He leaned back towards his companion, a female, then towards the edge.

"Muffin." he said calmly, then fell.

"Son of a—"

Uh, let's just skip this part real quick, alright? Alright. This . . . thing is on the blue-carpeted floor, got it people?

"Uhhhhh, I hate mornings." Oh! Look! The male is Sonic! The famous hedgehog! Ya know?

"Morning, you grump." The female say and turns to face Sonic. It's Amy!

"Morning, Ames, sweetie." Sonic smiles calmly and rises to his feet. He walks around to Amy's side of the bed and grabs her left hand.

She leans on him and pulls herself up. Then she yawns. "Mmm. What's for breakfast on this glorious morning?"

"Uhhhhh. Do you feel at all like cooking?" Sonic asks hopefully.

"Not at all, sweetie!" Amy grins psychotically.

"Oh, fine!" he picked Amy up bridal style and zipped out the front door, pausing to let Amy lock it, never leaving his embrace.

"Where to, Mister Taxi Cab Driver?" asks Amy gleefully.

"Hmm, what about Luigi's?" Sonic suggested.

"Spaghetti for breakfast? Sounds awesome!" Amy agreed, and allowed Sonic to speed to the restaurant.

"Welcome to Luigi's! What-a can I get-a for you?" A mustachioed man dressed in red asked when Sonic and Amy entered.

"Uh, I'll have a Coke." Sonic said as Mario led them to their table. "And me? I'll just take a Sprite." Amy finished as they sat down in a plush grey booth.

As Mario walked away to get their drinks, Amy managed to strike up a conversation. "Sonic, did you ever think Luigi would be the one to start the restaurant? I would've thought Mario would be the first!"

"Really?" Sonic peered around looking for anyone in earshot. "I thought Luigi! Man, Olympic Winter Games sure was fun!" Amy giggled in agreement.

"Here-a are your drinks!" Mario set them down on the marble table, producing a 'clink'-ing sound. "What would you like-a to eat, sir and ma'am?" Mario asked, pointing at the menus sitting untouched next to the napkin holder.

"Oh! I'll take a spaghetti, extra cheese!" Sonic looked at Amy. "I'll have the same, thank you." Mario nodded and departed once more.

"Amy, look!" Sonic flicked his nose towards a couple walking in. Mario greeted them, and gave them a seat next to Sonic and Amy's.

Amy gasped. "Rouge! Knuckles! Over here!" Rouge waved. "Hiya!" and Knuckles blushed. "Oh, hey! Didn't expect to—"

"See us here, yea!" Sonic finished. Knuckles growled and thanked Mario as he arrived with their drinks: Water for Knuckles, and what seemed to be wine for Rouge.

Mario took their orders, Knuckles, a spaghetti, Rouge, lasagna. Knuckles glared at Sonic's booth as Mario delivered their food and they started to eat.

"So, Knuckles." Sonic mumbled with a mouth full of noodles. "Do you have to pee? I do! What? You have to pee, too? Come on!" Sonic leaped out of his chair and snagged Knuckles' hand, dragging him to the men's room.

"Uh . . . so? How has Knuckles been treating you?" Amy asked, scooting over to Sonic's seat, closer to Rouge's table.

"Well, not bad for a miserable, lonely guy! He's still waiting for me to steal that space-jacking emerald, though." Rouge and Amy rolled their eyes in unison.

"If only men were perfect." Amy inquired. Rouge clicked her tongue. "Keh. If only . . . ." **(BR/N: Hey!)**

"Knuckles! I need help!" Sonic cried frantically from his urinal next to Knuckles'.

"For Pete's sake, Sonic! I most definitely will _not_ zip up your pants for you! You aren't five!" Knuckles growled.

"What! No! I don't need my pant zipped up! I need relationship help!" Sonic frowned. "Please help me."

"Ah, yes." Knuckles faked a yawn. "My area of expertise." He shook to . . . finish up, then flushed. "What subject, specifically?"

"Well . . . in love."

"Duh! You really need help with love, but what . . . _part_?"

"Well . . . you see . . . Amy and me already . . . ." Sonic trailed off.

"Sonic! You sly dog! You bumped the trunk already?" Knuckles smirked and passed up Sonic to wash his hands. He switched on the water.

"Well, if that's what you call it, I guess, yea?"

"Did you use a condom on your first time? Bet you didn't! Did ya? Huh?"

Sonic blushed madly. "Err . . . no."

"Heh. Me either! Rouge said she wanted it . . . natural, no latex added!"

Sonic chuckled, then his expression went blank, then serious.

Knuckles frowned. "She didn't seem to notice you went condomless, did she?" Sonic shook his head.

"So you're asking me . . . ?" Knuckles prompted. "What to do! Apologize, grovel, what?" Sonic shook and flushed.

Knuckles pumped soap into his hands. "Well, considering your case; that you love Amy very much and want to help and support her . . ." he glanced sideways at Sonic. Sonic nodded, approving Knuckles' theory.

"Well, considering that, I'd suppose you would have to marry Amy." he said casually and dried his hands with an electric dryer.

"What?" Knuckles asked the pale Sonic. "Stop staring at me!" he exclaimed.

"I h-h-have t-to marry Amy? Now?" Sonic stuttered.

"No, it is just a suggestion. You could tell her and ask for an abortion, but I'd wait until something shows, man." Knuckles stuffed his dry hands into his pockets. "When it does, you need to make a decision." He pushed open the door, Sonic's hands still dripping wet. "Either you two talk about getting an abortion, or you don't tell her and propose." Knuckles finished his 'life lesson.'

Knuckles walked out of the restroom, Sonic following lifelessly.

**BR/N: Chicken Pot Pie. (looks around suspiciously)**

**A/N: TURKEY Pot Pie (looks at Infinity suspiciously)**


End file.
